


A Helping Hand

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blood, Caretaking, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Sara gets injured and Reyes does what he can to help.Ship: Reyes Vidal/Sara RyderFandom: Mass Effect: AndromedaFor the Kink: Blood





	A Helping Hand

Reyes stared down at Sara’s broken body. “Who did this? Was it the Outcasts? The Collective?” His eyes hardened as he raised them to look Vetra in the eye. He knew murder was written across his features, in the thin-set of his lips, the way his eyes burned holes though anyone who took notice. It was a look he had practiced but now it came to him as easily as breathing, for Sara had become the only breath he needed. 

“Cannibal, and unless either faction wants to own up to those deviants, then I would assume they are the Outcast’s outcasts.” Vetra still held her gun in her hand. She couldn’t seem to holster it or set it aside. After nearly losing Sara, not much was processing. Yes, she was the symbol of hope for every Milky Way deserter but she was also her friend. She had helped save her sister. She cared for everyone, even Sloane, even Reyes. 

Normally Reyes would have found humor in that statement but he could barely think beyond finding who had done this and flaying them alive. “Tell me what happened. Details.”

Vetra and Liam both tried to explain that they had gone to find some girl named Remy who had paid her fees but was cast out anyway. The Warden had given them a tip and they followed it. They thought they had cleared the camp but somehow, even with Sam, one of the cannibals had got the jump on her and shot her before going all vampire and biting a hole in her neck. Sam had been able to stop her from bleeding out but she needed immediate medical attention and neither Vetra nor Liam could carry her all the way back to the Tempest. The had called Lexi and she was gathering medical supplies to meet them here. 

“Stay with her,” Reyes stated before breaking into a run. Dr. Nakamoto’s clinic was much closer than the Tempest and the man owed him a few favors. 

He made it to the clinic in record time and found the doctor. He explained that he had a friend in desperate need of help and that he needed him now.

“Reyes, I can hardly abandon my clinic to help one person. My word here…”

Reyes cut him off, “Dammit, Ryota. It’s Sara Ryder, the human Pathfinder.”

This got the doctor’s attention. “You said a friend. I assumed…”

“Fuck your assumptions Doctor. Will you help her or not?”

The doctor nodded and left his patients with his newest assistant. He gathered up his supplies and Reyes led him into the upper room of Tartarus. Sara lay on the sofa, her blood dripping onto the couch but Reyes didn’t care about that. What he cared about was her. Would she be okay?

Dr. Nakamoto bent to his knee beside Sara and proceeded to examine her. He took her pulse, noting that it was weak and that her heart rate was dropping steadily. 

“Not to worry, Dr. Nakamoto.” Sam piped in from Sara’s omnitool. “I am monitoring Sara’s vitals and she will be fine. She needs a transfusion and she needs it quickly. I believe you have a viable candidate standing next to you.” 

Dr. Nakamoto turned to face Reyes with a questioning glance. “And just how do you know Mr. Vidal is a viable candidate?”

Sam began to list off Reyes’ profile that was onboard the Nexus. Some of the information was general but as the AI continued, Reyes felt the need to speak up before someone found out more information about him than they needed to know. “O negative, doctor. My blood type is O negative.” 

“One other problem. Tartarus is hardly a sterile environment. It wouldn’t be ideal to do this here.” Dr. Nakamoto stated, looking around the room as if he suspected unclean things happened there all the time. 

Reyes ran his hand through his hair. How much of his life was Sara going to expose with this ordeal? He had already been invaded by the Initiative’s cohorts and now he was about to do something either heroic or stupid and he couldn’t decide if it would be better to keep his secrets or ensure Sara’s safety. But he couldn’t deny his feelings for Sara. He never stopped thinking about her. She was his reason for wanting to turn Kadara into a place for all peoples. He had to do something.

“Follow me,” He bent down and took Sara in his arms. She was heavy with all of her armor still on but he didn’t care. If he was going to do this, he’d be damned if he didn’t get to hold her through it all. 

************************

Vetra had gone back to the room Reyes favored and awaited Sara’s doctor Lexi. She explained the situation and why Sara had been moved. Lexi didn’t like the idea of her being transported in someone’s arms but admitted they had little choice. 

Reyes’ home was immaculate, partially because he spent little time there and partially because he had always been a bit of a clean freak. Now, there was medical equipment spread out all over his bedroom. It was not a sight he enjoyed but the nearly naked woman in his bed made it all worth it. 

He and Vetra had removed Sara’s armor and the sweat and blood-soaked clothing from her body. He had told the Turian that he could manage himself but Vetra was insistent that she stay. He had thought that she meant to preserve Sara’s modesty but there was true worry in her eyes as she helped him discard each piece. He realized quickly that she just wanted to be there to help her friend and he was also fairly certain that if she were able, she’d be the one opening a vein for their Pathfinder. 

It wasn’t like he would take advantage of her in her current state. And the knowledge that his blood would be pumping in her veins wasn’t exactly the type of thing to elicit sexual desire. He was, however, fully aware that this gesture would solidify the intimacy he’d been craving for so long. He was literally about to pour out his blood to help her. 

As the needle sank into his vein, he watched as it rode the tube to the awaiting container and then, as it left the container and made its way into her body, he felt a kind of peace settle over him. She would be okay and it was because of him. He was never able to be the one out on the field protecting her but now, she couldn’t deny he’d give his life for her. 

*********************

A few days after the transfusion, Sara began to stir. As her eyes cracked open confusion settled over her. It was almost like waking up on the Hyperion. She knew where she should be and this wasn’t it. In fact, nothing in the room was familiar. She sat up, taking inventory of her body and trying to recall what had happened to her and why she was in this strange place surrounded by discarded medical equipment and wearing nothing but an oversized tee-shirt. It wasn’t a hospital and she wasn’t aboard the Tempest. 

Then her eyes landed on a chair in the corner of the room. Reyes was asleep, his head tilted at an awkward angle. He looked slightly ashen, his pallor not holding its usual vitality. Concern creased her brown and she lowered her legs to the floor but as she stood, she realized her equilibrium was a little off and she tried to catch her balance. This resulted in her knocking a glass into the floor. 

Reyes sat up, startled by the sound. He rose quickly to his feet. “Sara, don’t get up. You shouldn’t be walking around.”

He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her back to the edge of the bed. She felt lighter somehow, almost weightless. She had only been out for a few days so he knew that couldn’t be true. It was probably his mind telling him that she was fragile in her current state. He never thought he would think that of the woman in his arm. She had always been so steady, so fierce and those were two things he had always admired about her. Vulnerability in any form was never something he expected her to show him.

“I’m okay, Reyes.” It was true. Almost the second she’d lost her balance, Sam had begun to work his magic. She felt fine now. It was a momentary lapse. Still, he held onto her.

“Mr. Vidal saved your life, Sara. He gave his blood to save you,” Sam spoke through their private channel. She knew he was attempting to answer her inner thoughts and since she hadn’t said anything other than that she was fine, Sam seemed to realize this should be kept between them. 

“What happened,” these words she spoke aloud and Reyes spoke before Sam could.

“Vetra said you were attacked by a group of cannibals.” His brows knit together as if he couldn’t really believe there were such people on Kadara. 

“You’d be surprised at some of the things I’ve encountered, Reyes.” She leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder. “On Eleden, Lexi determined that some people didn’t come out of cryo in the best shape. Something about the process messed with their minds. She was able to make a sort of antidote but we haven’t been able to determine if it works.”

He pulled her in closer, not really knowing what to say. They had all undergone mental evaluations before leaving the Milky Way. He supposed that didn’t have to mean that six-hundred years couldn’t have changed some people’s mental states. 

“So,” Sara started, “You saved my life?”

Reyes’ hand paused, where it had begun to rub her shoulder. How did she know that? She had just woken… Sam. He should have known this would be one secret he wouldn’t be able to keep. 

Sara turned her head to face him and lifted her hand placing it on his cheek. “Thank you.” Her lips met his in a tender kiss. 

It felt like their first kiss had happened months ago, yet it had only been a few weeks. He didn’t think he could already feel starved for her but when she kissed him, he knew that was the empty feeling he had been living with all this time. Her touch was so gentle, so soft. Her body was so responsive to him. Just by their lips touching, he could feel her begin to relax into him. She sighed and a tiny moan escaped her lips as if she needed him, needed to be kissing him, holding him.

He had thought that would be the end of it. That the kiss was just a thank you but her hands began to wander, seeking out more of his body. He didn’t want to take advantage of her in such a state but he also didn’t want this moment to pass. She slipped her palm under his shirt, stroking his abs, side, then reaching around to caress his back. When she finally broke this kiss, it was so she could pull the shirt over his head.

While Reyes allowed Sara to undress him, he still bore remnants of concern on his visage. His forehead creased and his lips turned down in a small frown. He was still worried that she was not in peak shape. She rose to her feet, steadily this time and it wiped some of the concern away as Reyes reached for her but found her steady. 

Reyes’ hands fell from Sara’s hips to the hem of her shirt and he pulled the tee over her head. Even with her bedhead hair and speckles of dried blood, she was a vision. Cupping her breasts, he pulled her closer and took one of the pink tips into his mouth. Her breath hitched as his tongue flickered over the tiny peak. She was salty with the faint hint of sweat that still clung to her but he didn’t care. He had been craving her touch for so long that nothing would stop him now. 

Reaching for his waist, Sara undid his belt and fatigues. Reyes stood for a moment to help her get his pants off. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him gently back onto the bed and crouched in front of him. Taking his cock into her mouth, she began sucking and licking his firm shaft. She rolled her tongue around his head and enjoyed the moans escaping from Reyes’ throat. 

But it wasn’t enough. Taking in his pallor, she could only assume that he hadn’t been taking care of himself after the transfusion. She didn’t know how much blood he’d given her but he still looked a little weak. So, she climbed onto the bed with him and pushed him back onto the bed. Straddling him, she rocked on top of his already hard cock slicking it with her juices. 

She was teasing him. Her wet heat coated him but he needed to be inside of her. He wanted to feel the intensity of entering her for the first time. Gripping her hips, he stopped her rocking only long enough to grip his cock and lower her onto him. 

As Reyes penetrated her, Sara gripped his shoulders. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she sank lower onto him and as the last inch of him entered her, she felt a shudder course through her entire body. She rocked her hips and held onto him. Her body moved fluidly as if she had not been injured just a few days ago.


End file.
